


everything is just fine

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Unhappy Ending, Unreliable Narrator, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Steve and Tony are captured.Everything is going to be fine.Just fine.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Team Angst





	everything is just fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/gifts).



> Happy birthday, law! I hope you enjoy the pain :D
> 
> Thanks to cake for looking this over, you're great!
> 
> See the end of the notes for a spoiler-y content warning.

“I’m going to get us out of here, Tony. I promise.” Steve forces his voice to come out confident. Hoping he can speak their truth into existence. 

“How Steve? It’s been hours.” Tony’s shoulders sag in defeat. “We can’t get out on our own. And who knows what this guy has planned next.”

“We’ve been through worse. It’s gonna be okay.”

Steve pulls Tony close. No matter what was going to happen, he would protect Tony.

The ring in one of his many pouches was a promise to that. He hasn’t gotten around to asking Tony yet, timing was a bitch, but soon.

* * *

The sound of bones breaking beneath his fist, feeling the soft flesh give way, makes Steve feel sick to his stomach. Violence was a necessary evil in his line of work, but it had never given him any pleasure, no matter whose skull was crushed by his hands.

His victim’s arms fall helplessly by their side. There is no fight in them. Just surrender.

* * *

“Why are you doing this?!” Steve screams. His voice is hoarse and tears are streaming down his face.

“Because I can, why else? Now, do go on.”

Laughter fills the room, echoing from the walls, distorted into a horrific sound as Steve looks down on his fists that will soon be drenched in blood.

One life in exchange for many.

He feels sick.

* * *

“Yeah, I know it doesn’t look good right now, but we have all managed to get out of worse situations. You know that, Tony.”

Steve pulls Tony close and strokes his hair in comfort. The dried blood on his hands flakes off into Tony’s hair.

* * *

“I have a bad feeling about this, Steve,” Tony whispers as he and Steve are walking deeper into the abandoned industrial building.

“You’re just mad because you didn’t get to finish your coffee,” Steves says in an effort to lighten the mood.

* * *

It feels like the bare walls are pressing closer and closer. Steve doesn’t know how long it has been since they got trapped.

His thoughts keep circling back to the feeling that he is out of time. That anything he ever wanted to say he should do it now.

Clumsily, he pulls the ring out of his belt pouch. His fingers leave red marks on it.

“You know, I wanted to wait for the right moment, but we never get a break. So…” Steve clears his throat. “Will you marry me, Tony?”

* * *

It’s like his hands are acting on their own. Steve wishes he could close his eyes, so he wouldn’t have to witness their actions, but he can’t help staring, horrified, and whispering over and over again, “I’m sorry, Tony. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, Steve. You have to. It’s okay.” Tony smiles up at him, blood running down his face.

Steve wants to cry. He’s losing Tony and he never even got to ask him to marry him. What a stupid thing to focus on, while he is beating the love of his life to death.

* * *

A wide grin spreads across Steve’s face and he takes Tony’s hand in his. With great reverence, he takes the golden ring and gently puts it on Tony’s hand.

“I love you,” he whispers and leans in for a kiss, the pain in his own hand barely registering.

* * *

Tony’s empty eyes stare up at him. The light forever extinguished by his own hands. His last words are echoing in Steve’s head.

“It’s alright, Steve. You have to. It’s okay.”

It was alright.

Everything was fine.

He and Tony would be okay.

Everything was fine.

Steve leans down and whispers in Tony’s ear: “I’m going to get us out of here Tony, I promise.”

* * *

“Oh god, Tony, I can hear the others.” A relieved laugh rips out of Steve’s throat. “The others are here, we are gonna be fine!”

The Hulk’s roars are coming ever closer, and finally, the door to their cell gets ripped out of its hinges.

“Steve! Tony!” Jan exclaims. “Thank...god. Oh god. No. Steve. What happened?”

From one second to the next her voice turns shocked and horrified.

Steve thinks that by now Jan should be used to seeing him and Tony be a bit beat up.

“It’s nothing, Jan. Just scratches. We are fine.”

He wonders how long it will take the others to spot the new ring on Tony’s hand. He is looking forward to celebrating the engagement with everyone.

“Fine?” Hank asks incredulously. A hint of panic, barely perceivable to Steve, is mixed in. “Tony is dead, Steve.”

“No, he isn’t,” Steve says.

Blood.

The sound of bones breaking.

Empty eyes staring up at him.

“No...He can’t be. We got engaged! He’s wearing my ring! He can’t be….He can’t…” Steve starts shaking and his voice grows louder. “He isn’t dead!”

Steve scrambles and pulls Tony’s unconscious body close to him. The others just want to take Tony away. He won’t let them do that.

“Steve, honey…” Jan starts.

“No!” Steve screams before something heavy hits his head and everything turns black.

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Steve is forced to kill Tony and it breaks his mind.


End file.
